Paralyzed
by Booboo94
Summary: Read and enjoy to life of Madeline Hathaway, sister to Rose Hathaway.
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own nothing or no one but Madeline***

**One**

_**The music filled her ears, the trace was so strong she didn't even know if she could move. In fact, she didn't know anything at the moment. The beat of the music was soft yet moving, she didn't move until she heard a voice calling her.**_

_**"Come in here, sweetie." That voice, she was very familiar. Her body moved by itself, just by him calling her. The silk of the night gown hugged her body like it was made for her. She walked out and noticed a girl, tied up as she sat in the chair. The man, her master, was sitting on the bed.**_

_**Her long auburn hair was down in curly ringlets, her eyes glazed over. The woman spoke but it did not register in her mind. **_

_**"Come on over here, lets give our guest a little show." His Russian accent was easily heard. He held his arms open to her. "Oh Roza, isn't she just beautiful?"**_

_**The woman's voice finally broke threw. "Madeline? Why is she hear? How long have you had her?" Her voice was panicked. **_

"_**Oh? Good, you two already know each other, though I'm sure she doesn't know you at the moment." The man smirked. His arms circled around her waist as the woman he had tied up watched. The man stood up and looked at her. The girl's body faced toward the tired woman. Feeling lips on her neck, she knew what was next, the bite. Just thinking about it made her body hurt and want it more and more.**_

"_**Dimitri! Let my sister go!" Sister? Madeline? Something in her mind clicked and she blinked. That's it, she was Madeline, that was her sister Rose! finally remembering this, the want of the endorphins were no match for the fear she had. But before she could do anything to get away, his teeth sunk into her neck, just like so many times before.**_

**Madi woke up with a cold sweat, her hair matted to her face and her breathing was hard. Sitting up, she whipped the cold sweat from her forehead and looked at the clock. 2:30pm. Damn to early to be awake. **

**Madeline Hathaway, the 16 year old sister of the famous Rose Hathaway, used to be a blood whore for the Strigori, a undead creature. Not by choice though, when she was just 10 years old, Madi as most called her, was kidnapped from the elementary school of St. Vladimir's Academy. Ever since then, it was just one bite after another. Not anymore though, now she lived at the Royal Court with her sister Rose and her friends. Even Dimitri. He wasn't a Strigori anymore, Rose found a way to bring him back.**

**Living at the Royal Court, Madi continued her school work, but was home schooled by her a tutor. The Queen, which was Rose's best friend, Vasilisa or Lissa, was very kind to her after her return, her boyfriend Christian though was a smartass but then again, so was Madi.**

**Madi was no human, she was a dhampir, a child of another dhampir and a Moroi, which was a live Vampire. Dhampir are basically bodyguards for Moroi, they are stronger and faster but there is one thing that they need Moroi for the most, to reproduce.**

**As she sat in her bed, she heard someone at her door. Quickly she grabbed the sliver stake from her night stand and got ready. As the knob turned, in walked in a figure. Letting out a breath, Madi looked at her sister and put the stake down.**

"**Are you okay? I heard your screams..." Rose walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Was...was it that dream again?" Her voice calm, but filled with concern. **

"**Yeah." Madi looked down, she hated the fact that she kept having that dream about Dimitri. He was a good guy, it was the Strigori in him that did those things. Now Madi was fine with him. He even trained her sometimes.**

"**Dimitri is sorry..." Rose whispered looking at her with sad eyes.**

"**Please don't tell him I had the dream. I don't blame him." Madi said looking up at her sister. **

**Rose gave a soft smile. "I know, he knows, but you know he still feels guilty." She placed her hand on her sisters. Madi smiled taking a hold of her hand.**

"**I know, I wish we could forget what happened. I mean...nothing really happened. He just fed on me." Madi knew Dimitri never had sex with her, that much she could remember, but there was others that took advantage of her when she was under the influence of Endorphins. **

**A smile formed on Rose's lips once more. "I wish he could look at it as positive as you can." She said softly. "But he won't."**

**This time Madi frowned. "Its not his fault." She spoke again. It never bothered her seeing him during the day, it was just those dreams. "But its okay, I swear." **

"**Are you sure? Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Rose asked.**

"**Don't you have to go back to Dimitri?" Madi smirked, a little teasing in her voice.**

**Rose blushed a hundred different shades of red. "He's gone, he had to take care of something." **

"**Do you mind laying with me? At least until I go back to sleep?" Madi bit her lip feeling like a little girl asking her big sister to lay with her.**

"**Of course. Scoot over and stop hogging the bed." Rose teased and layed beside her. **

**Madi smiled and rested her head on her sister's chest. She let out a soft yawn. "Thanks, sissy." She whispered just like she used to. Rose slowly stroked her hair and smiled to herself. It didn't take long, Madi was out like a light. This time, no dreams came to her. It was the first time in a long time that Madi had actually gotten a good nights rest. It was about time, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**When her alarm went off, Madi raised up and yawned. It was 8pm, the normal time for Moroi and Dhampirs to get up. They went by a night schedule. Looking around, she noticed her sister Rose still beside her, hiding her head under the pillow.**

"**Turn it off, please!" Rose groaned. Madi couldn't help but laugh as she reached over and turned the alarm clock off. "Thank you."**

"**Anytime." Madi replied and got out of the bed and stretched. "So what's the plan for today?"**

**Rose sat up and yawned. "Well, I have a friend flying out here."**

"**Another dhampir?" Madi asked looking through her closet. **

"**Yeah, his name is Eddie." Rose told her getting up and running a hand through her own hair. "I'm gonna head back to my room for a shower, I'll see you at breakfast."**

**With that, Rose walked out leaving Madi looking for an outfit for the day. Unlike her sister, Madi tried to always look good. Though, Rose didn't have to try, she was always beautiful.**

"**What to wear?" She asked herself and bit her lip. Jeans? No. Shorts? No. Ah. She found a white sundress with flowers at the bottom, prefect. Good thing today she didn't have to worry about practice. It was Saturday!**

**Laying the dress on the bed, Madi walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. It was nice living at the Royal Court, everything was just...so fancy. Stripping out of all her clothes, Madi stepped in the shower letting the water run all over her naked body. Gosh, she was so sore from all the extra training. She was just junior, but requested to be trained as hard a senior novice. **

**Finally getting out of the shower, Madi dried her long dark hair and wrapped her body in a towel. She walked out into her room only to be scared half to death.**

"**Little Dhampir." Adrian smiled her way. He was laying her on her bed with his arms crossed behind his head. His brown hair a shaggy mess just like always.**

"**Damn it! Why don't you knock like normal people?" Madi sighed and walked over to her desk chair, where he apparently layed her dress. **

"**Eh, to much work. Plus, it was much more fun to scare you like this." His cocky tone present.**

"**Did you think maybe I didn't want to see you? And stop calling me Little Dhampir, I'm not Rose." She practically spat at him. Madi knew his history with her sister. They dated, but she broke his heart for Dimitri. Plus, she did not play second fiddle.**

"**Oh, I know your not. Your much nicer." The sarcasm was very noticeable in his voice. Madi rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom holding her dress.**

"**Well you should really learn to knock, or call ahead." Closing the door, she dropped her towel and began to get dressed. She could heard Adrian laugh at her comment. Looking in the mirror at herself, she straightened out her dress and opened the door.**

"**So what are our plans today, Madeline?" Adrian walked to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame. **

**Raising a brow at his question, she rolled her eyes. "We are doing nothing. I'm going to meet Rose's friend later." She grabbed a brush and began to brush her hair.**

"**Oh, yes. That is right." Adrian's voice was calm. Madi could smell cigarette smoke and alcohol on him. "Eddie is coming here."**

"**You've been drinking already?" The question was more of a statement. Madi eyed her Moroi friend and sighed. She knew it was to help control his spirit power, but sometimes she wished he'd take it easy on that crap.**

"**Why yes, of course. It's Saturday after all." A smirk graced his face. It went perfectly with his beautiful eyes. Adrian walked behind her and looked in the mirror. His arms circled around her waist and he layed his head on her shoulder. "Look, don't we make a beautiful couple?"**

**Madi turned her head slightly and looked at him. "No." She said simply and returned her gaze to the mirror. She knew about him and other girls, she didn't want to be another girl like that. **

"**Why not?" Adrian asked, his arms didn't unwrap from around her waist. There was an emotion on his face that Madi didn't really recognize. Maybe hurt because she said no, or hurt because she was rejecting him just like her sister. **

"**Because, you only want me because I look like Rose." She told him plain and simple. "I'm not gonna play your fantasy girl."**

**Now that may have been to far. Adrian let his arms fall from around her waist. He moved to where he was in front of her. "Do you really think so?"**

"**I know so, I'm not stupid. You still love Rose." Her deep green eyes stared at him. **

**Adrian sighed and turned away, he walked to the door and opened it. "Your wrong, you know." Was all he said as he walked out of her room. The door shut, well more like slammed as he left.**

**Madi stood there, staring at the door. Truth was, Adrian wasn't a bad looking guy, or a bad person. Madi was just scared to get close to him or anyone, especially Moroi Men. She didn't want to be a blood whore again.**

**Shaking her head, she finished brushing her hair and put some shoes on. She never bothered with make up, what's the point? She was just gonna sweat it off. As she walked out of her room, Madi saw her sister and Dimitri. He was tall, dark, handsome, and perfect for Rose. They saw her and stopped talking. Dimitri looked up at her with sad eyes. Rose must have told him about the dream.**

"**Oh no." Madi said to herself. Walking up to them, she tried to act normal. "Hey guys." **

"**Hey, sis." Rose said and smiled at her. Dimitri tried to give a small smile.**

"**Hello, Madeline." His deep voice spoke.**

**Madi smiled at him sweetly. "Long night?" She asked trying to make conversation.**

"**Yeah, Lissa needed me to look into something for her." Dimitri answered. His dark, black hair was tied back on his neck like usual. **

"**So...umm. Are we off to meet your friend?" Madi asked looking at Rose this time.**

"**Yeah, lets go." Rose smiled and kissed Dimitri. It wasn't a long kiss, though Madi felt as if she should turn away to give them privacy. "Bye, I'll see you in a bit." She told him as she let go of his neck.**

"**Bye, my love." Aw, how sweet. Madi felt a pang of jealousy, wishing she could have someone like that. Someone sweet and loving. But instead of dwelling on it, she smiled at the two love birds.**

"**Lets go." Rose took Madi's hand and began to walk down the hall with her. **

"**So what is this guy like?" Madi asked curious of the dhampir she was gonna meet.**

"**He's a sweet guy. Cute too. Bet you'd guys would hit it off right away." Rose smirked at her sister. Wait, was this a set up? Would her sister dare? What was she thinking, of course Rose would do that to her.**

"**Your trying to play cupid, aren't you?" Madi frowned as she asked her that.**

"**What?" Rose pretended to be shocked. "Of course not, I thought you two could meet and maybe train together. Hell, maybe even get lunch." That little bitch. Madi could have just wrapped her hands around her sister's throat and strangled her. But instead, she sighed.**

"**I hate you." She breathed out. Rose only laughed. "I'm not kidding. Your plan is not going to work."**

"**We'll see." Was all Rose said before she pulled Madi to the car. Madi sighed and got in the passenger side as Rose got in the driver side.**

**It didn't take long with Rose's driving to get to the airport. Madi didn't understand why this guy didn't request the royal jet. Getting out of the car, Madi looked around. She wondered what this guy looked like. **

**Rose then grabbed her hand, taking her inside. It was dark, yet there were still a bunch of people there. Some waiting for their flight, and others just arriving off the plane. Madi soon found a bench and sat down with Rose right beside her.**

"**Did you see Adrian this morning?" Rose asked her sister. "He seemed kind of down."**

**Madi frowned, not really wanting to tell the details of what had happened. "Yeah, I saw him. We kind of had a small argument, well it wasn't really an argument..." Madi looked down a bit.**

"**Oh, no. What happened?" Rose's eyes were filled with concern for her sister. Rose seemed to have grown up a lot, not as cocky and arrogant as she used to be. **

"**Well..." Madi began with a slight sigh. "He was in my room after I got out of the shower. He did the usual trying to come on to me bit. I shot him down, as usual. Then when I was brushing my hair in the mirror, he wrapped his arms around me and said we were a cute couple." Madi said and bit her lip.**

"**Then what happened?" **

"**I told him no, because he just wanted me because I looked like you. I wasn't gonna play his fantasy girl." Madi told her. "Then on his way out, he told me I was wrong."**

**Rose shook her head and sighed. "Madi...I don't think that's why he wants you..."**

"**You of all people are sticking up for him? I've heard about him and those other girls, I don't want to be another girl, I don't want to be his..." Madi couldn't even get the words out.**

"**Blood whore?" Rose's voice was quiet. "Sweetie, Adrian would never use you like that. He is more of a man than that."**

**Madi shook her head, but before she could say anything, she heard a loud voice.**

"**Rose!" The voice called. There stood a handsome man. He looked Rose's age and gosh, was he beautiful. Madi looked up at him, her voice caught in her throat. Rose stood up as the man approached them. They hugged and pulled away.**

"**Eddie! I'm so glad you made it. How was your flight?" Rose asked her old friend.**

"**It was good, I've missed you and Lissa. How is she?" His eyes just then caught site of Madi.**

"**She is great." Rose looked over at where he was staring. She smiled knowing her plan was working. Eddie turned to Madi, she stood up and smiled at him. He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.**

"**I'm sorry, I don't believe we met?" He said still holding on to her hand. His beautiful eyes stared at her.**

"**I'm Madeline Hathaway..." She said and Eddie looked at her and then to Rose. He remembered Madi when she was just a little girl, wow had she grown up. Her body was slim but curvy and her height was not to tall only 5'5. She was beautiful. **

**Eddie smiled at her. "Its nice to see you again, Madi." He told her softly and released her hand. Madi frowned a bit, his hand was warm and it sent chills down her spine. "I'm Eddie Castile."**

**Madi turned her head to the side and frowned more. He knew her, but she couldn't remember him. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." She looked down. Ever since she was taken, all the bites had almost erased most of her memory. She was lucky enough to remember her own sister. **

"**Oh, its fine. You were young then, but I remember you always following Rose, Mason, and me around. You wanted to learn to fight so early. It was cute." Hearing Eddie's words made Madi blush. **

**Rose couldn't help but smirk more. "You used to have the biggest crush on Eddie. But you two were to damn shy, still are sometimes." Rose teased both of them.**

**This time both, Madi and Eddie blushed. "Come on you two, lets head back. I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you Eddie." Rose told them both as she led them to the car. Madi let Eddie take the front seat after he put his things in the trunk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**The car ride seemed to be taking forever. Madi kept quiet as Rose and Eddie talked. In a way she wished she could remember Eddie. Hell, just looking at him, she wondered how she could forget something like him. He had beautiful, messy, sandy blonde hair, with stunning hazel eyes. His body was in great shape, and to beat it all, he was a gentleman. **

**Taking in his appearance, Madi sat back and sighed. What was she thinking? How could she feel like this about someone she just met. Shaking her head, she looked out the window. In her own little world to be exact. Then she heard someone calling her name.**

**"Madi!" Rose's voice was loud.**

**"huh?" Madi asked confused.**

**"Eddie asked you something." Rose smirked as she looked at her sister through the rearview mirror. **

**"Oh..." Madi blushed looking at them.**

**"I asked, if your training was going good? Rose was telling me she and Dimitri are both training you." Eddie smiled turning in his seat slightly so he could look at her.**

**"Good." Madi nodded softly and pushed her hair behind her ear. "They've been training me hard, but I wanted to do senior training."**

**Eddie smiled. "That's cool. Sounds hard. Don't think I could have handled Senior training when I was a junior."**

**"Please," Rose laughed. "You would probably be kicking ass and taking names then." She smirked. "Hey, maybe Eddie could train you a few times while he's here."**

**"Oh, no. I couldn't ask him to do that while he was visiting." Madi shook her head. That would just be rude.**

**"Its no trouble. Sounds fun." Eddie gave her a dazzling smile. Madi smiled back, how could she say no to that.**

**"Alright, I'd like that." Madi spoke and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Looking out the window, Madi noticed they were back at the Royal Court. Once they parked, before Madi could even open her door, Eddie was there. He opened her door and offered a hand to help her out.**

**Blushing, Madi took his hand and smiled. Once again, he brought it to his lips and kissed the top of it. This caused Madi to blush even more. He let go of her hand and walked to the trunk of the car.**

**Madi followed behind him and grabbed one of his bags. "You don't have to help me." Eddie smiled taking the one she had from her.**

**"No, its fine." Madi said taking it back from him. Eddie laughed a bit, but didn't protest anymore.**

**Once they had all his bags, Rose left it to Madi to show Eddie his room. Madi led him up the stairs and smiled at him.**

**"So how long are you staying?" Madi asked biting her lip.**

**Eddie looked at her with his hazel eyes. "Not sure yet. I guess until Rose gets tired of me and kicks my ass out of here." Eddie smirked playfully.**

**"Yeah, right. I'm sure she'd love for you to stay around." Madi said and blushed a bit. Eddie raised a brow.**

**"And why is that?" He asked as he followed behind her.**

**"Well..." She blushed and looked forward. "Rose...is well, trying to play match maker with us." Madi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Silly, huh?"**

**Eddie didn't respond right away. Looking back at him, Eddie smiled. "Hmm, well Rose thinks she is amazing at everything, how about we play her game?"**

**"What do you mean?" Madi asked stopping at the top step to turn and look at him.**

**"Well, we just hang out, make Rose think her plan is working." Eddie smirked.**

**Madi raised a brow. "Hmmm...I'm in." She smirked.**

**Eddie put his hand out to shake. "This should be fun."**

**"Very fun." With that Madi shook his hand. "Come on, let me show you to your room."**

**It was the same floor Madi's room was on. She walked to the door that was right across from hers. "Well here we are. I'm right over there if you need me." She pointed to her door.**

**Eddie smiled and walked in. He sat his things on the floor and took the bag Madi had. "Thanks." He said and sat on the bed.**

**Madi looked around and then turned her gaze to him. She tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "I guess I should leave you to get settled." She told him.**

**"I'll see you after while?" Eddie asked getting up.**

**"Yeah, of course. I mean, if you want." Madi felt like she was having trouble getting her words out around him.**

**"Great. I can't wait." He then moved over to her and pressed his lips to her soft cheek. "Goodbye, for now." He told her.**

**Madi wasn't sure what to say now. She just smiled and walked out of his room. As she was finally back in the hallway, she ran into someone.**

**"Hey, watch where your going!" The man's voice said. "Oh, Madi, I'm sorry." It was Adrian. His green eyes stared her down.**

**"Its fine. I should have been watching." She told him softly.**

**"So, umm what were you doing?" Adrian looked at her.**

**"I was helping Eddie to his room." Madi said softly and looked at him. She had always noticed how good looking he was, but that was just it, most Moroi were good looking.**

**"Oh, yes." Adrian didn't really want to talk about Eddie. "How about some lunch? My treat?"**

**Madi smiled sweetly at him. "Lunch sounds great." She told him. Adrian looked up at her in surprise as she said yes. He probably expected her to say no. **

**"Great, lets go." He smiled and took her hand. He led her down the stairs and out the door. "So where would you like to go?"**

**"Anywhere." Madi said softly as a man brought around Adrian's car. It was a nice, black mustang. Adrian opened her door for her and helped her in. "Thanks."**

**"Anytime." Adrian then got in his side and leaned over. His lips pressed to her cheek just as Eddie's had. "Lets get going." He told her as he started up the car.**


End file.
